


How Complicated

by theworldstoodstill



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Breakup, Comedy, Depression, Modern AU, Multi, One Shot, this is my kind of ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldstoodstill/pseuds/theworldstoodstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things don't turn out well but there's always a reason why it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Complicated

_Sorry, I can't be with you anymore, Slaine._

Knives stab, guns shoot, but words hurt. The most painful thing is not something we attain physically. It is what we hear from someone we love dearly; words that are too painful to even comprehend especially when it comes directly from those lips we've grown to love.

It has been a week since Asseylum decided to end their relationship.

Slaine still felt the words echoing in his ears. It was as if he couldn't take them out. It was as if it was haunting him. When he closes his eyes, when he walks on the sidewalks even when he breathes, it haunts him.

_It hurts._

He never went out after she broke up with him. The blond stayed indoors and neglected everything he was supposed to do. People have been contacting him for a week.

He glanced at his vibrating phone.

341 missed calls from several people and one calling.

Slaine doesn't intend to answer it nor does he want to pay any attention to all those people. He was a Physician and the job can't wait, he knows. Someone could replace him easily anyway. Despite the calls, he didn't feel needed. Not at all.

If it wasn't for that man called Kaizuka, he would still be with his dear princess. When she broke up with him, he heard her call Kaizuka to come and fetch her. That person is the new person she adores. It's not him anymore.

Though Seylum never told him the reason why they had to go their separate ways, it was obvious that he was replaced. His love was replaced.

_It hurts._

The blond stood up from his bed and removed his clothes. He took a shower and pondered over everything. His parents broke up when he was still young due to his mother disliking his father's job. That time, he felt really sad. He realized that back then, he was still so young to comprehend those kinds of emotions. Now, he realized how much it hurts. His parents probably had it worst but his father gave his best to give him happiness. He was also happy, he can't deny.

He felt the corner of his eyes swell.

Without Seylum, there's no one he could talk to anymore. He was a friendly person in facade but he never trusted anyone that much. It was a natural mechanism for him. Having too much people around him was too much of a load so he decided to not have friends. He realized they were also important especially at times like these.

After a while, he stepped out of the shower room and wiped himself dry. He went to his room to put on his clothes and check on his phone.

There was another person calling him.

_Rayet_

He stared at the name with despise but he picked it up.

"Hello?" He frowned.

"Ah, Troyard. You finally answered."

"Don't address me like that."

"Whatever. So I heard your princess finally broke up with you." She was laughing as if it was a hilarious joke.

 _How I hate this woman._ "Yeah, you seem happy about it. Just saying, I won't date you."

"I won't date you either. I'd rather have a duck than having you."

 _If she wasn't a girl I've already punched her._ "Did you call just to mock me?"

She snorted. "No, not really. But partly, yeah. The truth is, I called to inform you that first, you're going to get fired if you don't show up in the hospital in four days, and..." She was silent.

 _It's alright to fire me. I understand that I'm being an idiot trying to neglect everything after a silly break-up._ "...and what? Rayet? You still there?"

"There's a man going here everyday. He's..."

Huh? Is it a patient? "He's what?"

"His name is Kaizuka Inaho."

 _Kaizuka...?_ The blond stood up immediately to change into his formal duty clothes. "I'll be there. Is he still in the hospital?"

Rayet huffed, "I don't get you. Now you rush here because of someone? Or maybe you're actually scared get fired?"

"I'm so tired of you insulting me, Rayet. I'll hang up and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"See you."

The blond brushed his hair and glanced at the mirror. He looks wasted but it's alright. He'll make sure that that man, Kaizuka, pays for what he did to Seylum and him. I won't let that guy get away from this.

The hospital was just a fifteen minute walk away from his apartment. Slaine Troyard made sure he makes it on time before the hospital staff takes on their lunch break. He walked towards the entrance, all eyes on him.

"Doctor Troyard..." A nurse approached him, handing him the log book. "You've finally returned."

"I'm so sorry for the absence." He lowered his head and inscribed his signature on the papers.

Someone slapped the blond's back and he almost dropped the pen he was holding.

"Crybaby, Troyard." A red-headed woman smirked and walked in front of him. "It's nice to have the kiddo back."

"Don't talk to me." Slaine rolled his eyes and sighed. "So where's Kaizuka?"

"Are you that excited to see him?" She laughed and raised her hand, gesturing the other to follow her. The blond walked towards her and followed her steps towards the guest lounge. "He's been here since morning. The nurses found him cute so they brought him a cup of coffee and a slice of cake." Rayet stopped and glanced at Slaine. "Where's your coffee and cake?" She laughed to tease the other.

"Stop it." Slaine looked at her with annoyance.

"Don't you think he's cute though?"

Slaine moved before Rayet could and twisted the door knob of the guest room. He looked at the lady and frowned, "Now go, I have business to do."

"Business your ass." She walked inside the elevator beside the room. "Just make sure you won't cause any more trouble or you'll really get fired."

"I got it." He opened the door and to his surprise, Kaizuka had his eyes on him. "Hello." He lowered his head as he entered and he took a seat in front of the brunet.

"Good afternoon." The other huffed. "I've been waiting since last week."

What? "Have you set an appointment or something like that?"

The brunet sipped on his coffee. "No, not really. It's alright. The important thing is you're here now."

"What do you want from me?" Slaine frowned and glared at the other. He got tired of acting polite and proper.

"You're actually rude, yeah?" Kaizuka smirked and took a rectangular box from the pocket of his coat. "Here." He placed the box on the center of the table beside the cake.

"What's that?"

"Seylum told me to give it to you."

Now that he mentioned her name, Slaine frowned more. He wanted to punch Kaizuka so hard that his eye will pop out from his skull. "May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What's your relationship with Asseylum?"

The brunet took some time to look at the glaring man in front of him and after a few seconds, he sighed. "She's a good friend. We're not really that close but we spent some time together."

Spent time together? "I knew it. You're the reason why she broke up with me, yeah?"

"Pardon?" Kaizuka chuckled; I hate how everyone mocks me.

"I'm _serious_. Don't laugh."

"You're so straight forward and quite complicated." The brunet inhaled. "Inside this box is the silver necklace you gave her as a memento. She returned it to you because it reminded her of you."

"What?"

"Seylum is getting married to someone else. The Allusia family arranged this ever since she was a child. Seylum's family have a lot of companies on their hands that's why she has to marry someone in the same position to make sure their businesses grow." The brunet opened the box and unveiled the silver necklace. It was obviously well kept. "She wanted to spend her time with you even if it she knew it'll eventually end. She didn't intend to hurt you, Sir Troyard. That is the last thing she wanted you to feel."

"Is it why she sent you here? To explain everything?"

Kaizuka nodded.

"Why didn't she just talk to me instead?"

"She didn't want to cry in front of you."

"I see."

The brunet stared at him and took a handkerchief from his pocket and approached the other. "You have beautiful eyes, Sir Troyard. No wonder she fell for those." He wiped the warm tears flowing on the blond's cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"She wants me to babysit you." He chuckled. "And you do realize you're crying right now, no?"

Slaine's eyes widen in shock. He didn't notice at all. He was embarrassed.

"It's alright Slaine." He patted the blond's head.

"It's not okay." He grabbed the handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "Thanks for explaining."

"That's no problem."

"What's your name again?"

The brunet stared at him. "Kaizuka. Kaizuka Inaho."

"I'm Slaine. Slaine Troyard."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is how they'd be in realistic modern events. Well, //laughs// they'll still end up together anyway  
> I hope you enjoy reading it, I'd love to hear what you think about the fic!  
> I'm open to suggestions as well, feel free to comment ;)
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo,  
> theworldstoodstill


End file.
